


The Morning After

by ifiwerecain



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, GTOP, M/M, Oneshot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Recording, literally wrote this because i was stumped on an essay, needy jiyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiwerecain/pseuds/ifiwerecain
Summary: Jiyong finds a new video on his phone.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> as the tags say, I wrote this because I was stumped on an essay... which I recently discovered isn't technically an essay, but instead a paragraph, because my TA hates essays so bless her heart. 
> 
> anyways, I have another het fic coming up, featuring my lovely lady CL and a newcomer: Mino! so keep an eye out for that, i'm hoping to have that out soon.  
> enjoy... I really need to write for ships other than fucking GTOP, but I can't help it, they're my ult ship... :^)

Jiyong awoke with the light of the midday sun piercing his eyes through the curtains. He winced, throwing the covers over his head to shield himself, only to come up short. The covers wouldn't budge at all. He tried pulling again but they still didn't give, so he huffed and sat up instead, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Instead, a wave of nausea and a throbbing headache came over him and he hunched forward, arms wrapped around his stomach and groaning. The nausea didn't cease so he shot up and stumbled to the bathroom just in case the inevitable came too early. He had barely made it to the toilet before the heaves came and he threw up what felt like a lifetime of partying into the porcelain bowl. Slumping against the wall, he waited for any other oncoming spasms. When they didn't come he tried to stand, but his sore legs nearly gave out on him. Eventually he made it to the sink and washed his mouth.

Heading back into the bedroom he sighed and checked his phone. It was one in the afternoon, which was much later than when he normally woke up. Last night must've been one hell of a time.

And apparently it was, because Jiyong had to do a double take when he saw Seunghyun laying in his bed, the covered wrapped around his body like a cocoon.

"Fuck, not again," he muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair. That explained why he felt so sore. As much as he loved Seunghyun (and loved making love with him), he could be a little rough. Then again, Jiyong figured, who would blame him when he's got such a cute boyfriend.

Jiyong slumped back into the bed and unlocked his phone. His texts were all from last night; multiple indecipherable comments in the band's chat from Seungri, a few from Chaerin. He double-clicked to close out some tabs and decided to check if he took any pictures.

There were tons of them, most of which he wouldn't find himself posting on either of his Instagram accounts just to save the dignity of the subjects involved. Then he came along to some videos.

The first was of Seungri getting the crowd hyped, spilling some of his drink in the process. Then there were a few that he took from the balcony, spectating the dancers in the crowd grinding along to some song that he couldn't remember to make out over the pounding bass. The next video, however, he didn't remember recording.

The thumbnail looked to be him on his own bed but from an aerial view, like someone was above him. He wasn't wearing any clothes and it looked like the flash was on.

Curiosity was getting the better of him, so he turned the volume down a little and hit the play button.

" _Hyung..."_ immediately came through the speakers. Was that his voice? He sounded so... whiny, so needy.

" _Hyung, fuck, fuck me harder--"_

Jiyong's cheeks turned a furious pink at how lewd he sounded. Was that how he got when he was drunk? Last time he checked he did moan a bit here and there but he was never like _that._

"What... even happened last night?" Jiyong muttered to himself as he paused the video, not sure if he could finish the remainder without becoming incredibly embarrassed.

But, an image did come to him...

 

 

_The two stumbled through the bedroom door, lips still locked, and Seunghyun pushed Jiyong on to the bed. He held his arms high above his head and pinned them there as his mouth traveled down his jaw, neck, collarbones. Jiyong squirmed under his attack as Seunghyun tore his tie off and used it to bind Jiyongâ€™s wrists together._

_"_ _Hold still," he giggled, ripping into Jiyong's shirt and immediately going for his nipples._

_"_ _Hyung! That shirt was... fuck, expensive...!"_

_"_ _You'll buy another one, you have the money," Seunghyun pinched one of his younger's nipples between his teeth, making his body arch, then ran over it with his tongue. He did the same to the other leaving the younger man to whimper._

_Jiyong felt himself growing harder and harder into his jeans. He bucked his hips up to get Seunghyun'ss attention only to have him pin them down with his hands._

_"_ _Someone's eager," the elder smirked. "I wanted to take my time with you."_

_"_ _I don't want you to do that hyung," Jiyong pouted._

_"_ _Well, what do you want me to do?" He slowly undid Jiyong's belt, zipping open his fly. Pulling his underwear down the younger's cock sprung free and Seunghyun took it in his hand. He didn't even bother to give Jiyong a slow and steady handjob. A broken groan left his lips as Seunghyun began to pump him._

_"_ _H-Hyung..."_

_"_ _Tell me what you want Jiyong."_

_Seunghyun's pace only let up when he ran his tongue along the underside of Jiyong's cock, taking it in his mouth. Looking down at the older man sucking him off made Jiyong whine and arch._

_"_ _Fuck me," he gasped, "Fuck me, Seunghyun, please."_

_Seunghyun hummed around his cock and let it slip from his mouth, hastily removing his clothes and grabbing the lube that was in Jiyong's nightstand. Jiyong scooted up further on to the bed before flopping on to his stomach with his arms underneath him. Seunghyun lifted his hips up so he was on his knees and pushed one finger into him. The drunk man gasped at the intrusion and bucked back on to the digit every time Seunghyun tried to remove it._

_"_ _Jesus, you're too eager," the older man laughed under his breath, pushing a second finger inside. "Work with me here, Jiyongie."_

_"_ _I am," Jiyong giggled in return, mewling when Seunghyun began to spread his fingers. "I want it so bad, hyung..."_

_Seunghyun took his fingers out, putting more lube on to his cock, lining up with Jiyong's hole. With a swift thrust of his hips he sunk into the younger man's heat, making them both groan. The older man grabbed Jiyong's hips and set his pace. Jiyong gripped the sheets tight, moaning every time Seunghyun pushed himself all the way inside._

_His thrusts were met with multiple responses from Jiyong, from his breathy gasps to "fuck", "yes", "right there". And while Jiyong was lost in his own lust, Seunghyun had a brilliant idea. He reached behind him to the nightstand, careful as to not break his pace, and grabbed Jiyong's phone._

_He swiped the lockscreen to the left to open the camera and set it on the video feature, turning the flash on._

_"_ _Jiyong, you don't mind if I record this, yeah?"_

_"_ _Oh, shit, that'd be hot," the younger replied, turning to face the camera. "Maybe we can watch it later."_

_Seunghyun pressed the record button, the flash turning on, and held it above Jiyong. In that moment, Jiyong's inner porn star came out and he began to push himself back on to Seunghyun's cock. The older man's breath hitched (as was probably caught on the audio)._

_"_ _Hyung..." Jiyong whimpered. The lewd sound of skin against skin filled the room accompanied by the panting and moaning between the pair. Seunghyun's grip on his hip got harder as he fucked himself into the Jiyong, and the other gasped._

_"_ _Hyung, fuck me, fuck me harder--"_

_"_ _Jesus Christ, Jiyong, you're too much," Seunghyun grunted out. When Jiyong looked back at him he bit his lip to hold back the small moan coming up his throat. "Take my cock, baby, that's it--"_

_Despite his hands being tied, Jiyong set a quick pace at stroking himself, squirming at the overstimulation. He bit hard on to his bottom lip, groaning, when he felt that familiar heat building in his core._

_"_ _Little more," Jiyong whimpered, "Just a little more, please...!"_

_Seunghyun gave a few final thrusts and Jiyong was spilling on to the sheets, burying his face to hide the somewhat animalistic moan that escaped him. His whole body convulsed with the shocks of his orgasm before his limbs turned to jelly. He could barely keep himself up as Seunghyun finished soon after, coming deep into the leader._

The video ended after that.

Jiyong sat with his phone in his hand, slightly shaking. He didn't notice his heavy breathing until the video had ended. He covered his burning cheeks with the tank top he was wearing and noticed his cock hard in his shorts. Rubbing his thighs together he tried to create some friction.

God, did he and Seunghyun really did fuck. It wasn't "making love", like they normally do.

Jiyong softly moaned into his shirt as his thighs did give some sort of relief, seeing the spot of precum appearing on his shorts. His legs shuddered the more he moved them.

Seunghyun finally began to stir next to him but Jiyong didn't bother to cover himself. Moving his legs around felt too good anyways.

The older turned to face his partner, sitting up with the covers still wrapped around him.

"Jiyongie?"

"H-Hm?"

"What's wrong, you sick or something? You keep making noises..." Seunghyun rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then catching the blush that dusted his lover's cheeks. Seeing Jiyong's legs pressed together, with his shorts tented, made his eyes trail up to his face again.

"I watched the video from last night. Just made me horny is all."

"You're really trying to play it cool, aren't you?"

Jiyong slapped Seunghyun's covered shoulder and laughed. "Well I mean, you just woke up, I didn't--"

 

Seunghyun grabbed Jiyong, throwing the covers on top of them.


End file.
